1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing mutually associated softwares, and a storage medium for storing the installed softwares.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a system which operates according to a first software and one or more second softwares operable while linking to the first software is known. More specifically, a system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-177672 in which an image scanned by a first software through a scanner driver is given to a registered (linked) second software such as an OCR (optical character recognition) application or the like is known.
In such a system, when installation of the first software ends, link setup is automatically performed only to the second software which has already been installed.
However, conventionally, when the second software is installed after the first software was installed, there is an inconvenience that the link setup is not automatically performed to the first software. For this reason, a user is obliged to manually perform the link setup to the first software, whereby there is a problem that the user has to perform a complicated and difficult operation.